


Unconventional First Date

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Patton's only there briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Virgil and Roman film a walk through the cemetery





	Unconventional First Date

Patton took the camera from him, setting it on the table at their waists. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you sure this is a good idea? It could be dangerous.” 

Virgil used the camera as a mirror, bending over to run a comb through his bangs. If anything, it only made his hair look messier. “It’s just Roman.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” he mumbled. 

The comb clatters against the table as Virgil picks up the camera. He pointed it at Patton. 

Patton sighed, smiling. “You really want me in this one?”

“Yep.” 

He looked past the lense. “Do you think you’ll see a ghost?” 

“If we’re lucky.” 

“Noo!” Patton whined. 

“We’ll be fine.” The screen went black for a moment, clothes shuffling against each other. Patton came back into focus. “I gotta go.” 

“Just- Just be careful!” He called as Virgil walked out the door. “Call me if you need a ride home!” 

Virgil’s purple Converse avoid the cracks in the sidewalk as he walks, cicadas buzzing from somewhere not too far away. Virgil lifts the camera as golden headlights shine through the pitch black night. It was only ten, but half the streetlights didn’t work and the sun was setting earlier and earlier. It might as well have been midnight. 

A huge silver stone stands in front of all the headstones, engraved with the words  _ Million Mile Mourning.  _ Roman was already there, sitting on one of the marble benches, hugging one leg to his chest. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Roman purred as Virgil crunched over to him. 

“Hush.” 

Roman’s soft caramel bangs fell in his eyes, and he impatiently pushed it away, wisps flying in every direction. The raw moonlight glittered along his golden olive skin, his eyes the colour of the sky. Most of his Spanish accent was gone, but every once in a while it laced itself through his words. 

“You know,” he slipped around to Virgil’s other side, taking his free hand and pulling him along the cobble, “when I asked you out, this wasn’t what I was expecting.” 

Virgil aimed the camera upwards, at the looming trees eating up the sky. “How long have you known me?” 

“Not that I’m complaining, but it’s not the most conventional, is it?” 

“I’m not really conventional.”

Roman hopped up on one of the benches, and Virgil zoomed in on Roman’s black boots as he walked across, his arms spread out dramatically. 

“Besides, uh,” Virgil cleared his throat, his voice dropping, “I wouldn’t really know.” 

“Hm?” Roman stopped to look at him. “You’ve been on dates before.” 

Virgil panned to his face. “No, actually.” 

He frowned, the camera following him as he jumped down, leaves crunching underneath his feet. “What? But you-” 

“I lied.” 

“What about Declyn?” Roman asked. 

“Not real. I made him up.” 

He looked hurt. “Why would you do that?” 

Virgil lowered the camera, the lense pressed against his jeans. 

“I just felt stupid.” Pause. “I don’t know, you’ve been on all these dates, had all those serious relationships-”

“Two.” 

“-I just didn’t want to seem…” 

“Undesirable?” 

“... Yeah.” 

Roman took the camera and set it on the bench, the lense cutting off the top halves of their heads as he rested his hands on the side of Virgil’s face. “Virgil,” he said seriously, “your experience has nothing to do with it. I want you. I’ve wanted you for a while.”

Virgil looked away. “Yeah.” He smiled. “I’ve wanted you, too.” 

There was silence for a moment as Roman moved, and then, “Oh my god.” 

“Virgil?” Roman asked, amused. “Have you never been kissed, either?” 

“Not until just now.” 

“Can I do it again?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, hell yeah.” 

They breathed as their arms wrapped tight around each other, material shifting and occasionally a little whimper slipping out. The wind picked up, chasing leaves across the cobble path as Roman pulled Virgil closer. 

After a little while, Virgil picked the camera back up, and they started walking again. He pointed it at their shoes, watching Roman’s ridiculous heeled boots next to Virgil’s favourite sneakers. 

“So this Declyn guy…”

“Jesus,” Virgil groaned. 

“He’s not an actor.” 

“No.” 

“He’s not a compulsive liar.” 

“ _ Dude _ .” 

“He isn’t better looking than me?” 

“He doesn’t  _ exist _ , Princey.” 

“Do the others know about this?” Roman demanded. 

He snickered. “Logan knew from the start, Patton found out last week.” 

“What about the voicemail?!” 

“That was Remy, you dumbass.” 

Roman took the camera, aiming it at Virgil. His gray eyes widened in surprise. “That was  _ not _ Remy.” 

Virgil put his hand over the lense. “It was.”

Roman smacked his hand away. “Why would he do that to me?!” He whined. 

He shrugged, grinning. “You know he’s addicted to drama.” 

“Bastard.” 

Even though he wasn’t used to his face being in front of the camera, Virgil let Roman film him as they walked, staring intently ahead. 

“Is there anything else you’re hiding from me?” Roman asked softly. 

“No,” he said honestly. “There’s definitely some things that haven’t come up yet, but no more secrets.” He looked at him, avoiding the camera. “I trust you.” 

“I trust you, too.” 

They came to a wide opening, the cobble path and outside gravestones surrounding a once-grand fountain, the water capped with a thick layer of dead leaves and sticks. Roman aimed the camera at him as Virgil balanced along the rounded edge. 

He grinned. “And are you hiding anything from me?” 

“Other than how in love with you I am? Nothing.” 

He scowled as his cheeks turned red. “You’re dramatic.” 

“Some people say.” 

Roman set the camera up on a bench, pointed at the fountain. He jumped up to the fountain, next to Virgil, who looked at him in surprise. 

“What are you doing, dork?” 

“You really want only one of us in the video?” He grabbed Virgil by the hips, who wobbled as he was pulled closer. 

He gripped Roman’s shoulders. “I guess not.” 

“Do you have your phone on you?” He asked innocently. 

Virgil scrambled to get away. “You are  _ not _ throwing me in the fountain!” 

“Who said I was going to?” Roman easily threw Virgil over his shoulder, who shrieked as Roman jumped into the fountain. 

Murky water and dead leaves splashed everywhere, the water stilling around Roman’s ankles. Virgil clinged to him, his legs clamped around his waist as Roman dipped him lower, lower- 

“Roman-  _ Don’t! _ That’s disgusting!” 

Roman dipped him a bit lower. 

“They haven’t cleaned this thing in like a thousand years!” 

Roman raised him up a bit and asked, “Do I get a kiss?” 

Virgil stared at him, then wide smile spread across his face. “Oh my  _ god _ ! You’re insane!”

“Is that a problem?” 

“No,” he huffed. “Just don’t get me wet!” Roman didn’t move, holding Virgil just an inch from the water. He whined. “Roman, come on, pull me up!” 

Roman finally hauled him up, holding him by his thighs, Virgil relaxing a little. 

“Better?” Roman asked smugly. 

Virgil cupped his face and kissed him deeply. 

They sat at one of the benches, the camera pointed at their clasped hands and their thighs pressed together. 

“Did I do okay?” Virgil asked. 

“You’re perfect. Need me to walk you home?” 

“I don’t  _ need _ you to… But sure.” 

They swung their hands as they walked. 

“I’ve never been friends with someone before dating them,” Roman said as they exited the graveyard. 

“Really?”

“There’s always this phase in the beginning, where everything is really awkward and we’re just trying to figure each other out. I don’t feel that, though. It’s just… It’s comfortable.” He paused. “You’re coming to the movies with us tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.” 

They stopped, Virgil’s apartment keys jingling. 

“Cool. We can make them the third and fourth wheels!” 

“We’ll see,” Virgil said sarcastically. 

They kissed, and Virgil raised the camera as Roman walked back down the street. Roman glanced back, and saw him recording; He grinned, waving at the camera. Virgil’s hand appeared to wave back. 

_ Click.  _


End file.
